Frederica Irving
Frederica Irving (フレドリカ·アーヴィング, Frederica Irving) is one of the main protagonists in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. She is also the only Gunner (class) in the game as well. Appearance Frederica has blonde (light yellow) hair. She has short bangs on each side of her cheeks, and three spiky-hair points on her forehead. She also has really short twin ponytails at the back/side of her head. She wears a style of clothing that somewhat resembles a princess' dress. On the top-half part, the area around the shoulders and chest are coated with a bit of white and some kind of extremely short red 'tie'. The rest of her clothes are blue. Depending on the art style of the current situation, her skirt sometimes resembles the character Princess Peach's skirt from the Mario series, and at other situations seems like a normal set of jeans. She also wears a brown belt. Attached around her neck, sometimes, is a small bag or purse that most likely contains her items that she needs for battle and other purposes. Frederica seems to have the eye color that somewhat resembles light blue or turquoise. Personality Before Recovering Memories During her memory-loss role in the story, Frederica starts of as a quiet girl who is not used to the current world's environment. -more will be added- After Recovering Memories -more will be added- History Frederica is part of the Yggdrasil Project that took place a thousand of years ago. -more will be added- Story Frederica doesn't make an appearance until a little later after the beginning of the game, after Subaltern Orelus gives the Highlander the mission to investigate the ruins. She is first discovered inside a capsule device during an in-game movie scene. Right after she is released from the capsule device, Arthur crashes down from the ceiling and Simon and Raquna makes their debut at the same time. The Highlander and Frederica are forced to help them fight a rampaging Errant Camel. When the battle is finished, the Midgard trio inspects the monster's dead body while Frederica stares off into nothing. The Highlander is given a choice to talk with her first or the Midgard trio first. If you choose to start with her, he then asks her who she is, to which she responds her name and that she can't remember anything else. After that, Frederica tries to remember everything while the Highlander talks with Simon. When he returns, Frederica says that she feels as if she knows the Highlander from somewhere. She can't remember, however. Simon then questions if the Highlander and Frederica were a group of explorers together, because judging by what he heard, they apparently don't know each other. After some explaining, he concludes that if they show Frederica around to the world, she might start remember things. Frederica requests to travel with the Highlander. After this, the Midgard trio also requests to travel along to help investigate the cause of the mysterious earthquakes. Trivia *She seems to have a sweet tooth, as according to some skits in the Guildhouse, she seems to enjoy ice-creams and was especially determined in making one. *Her English voice actor, Stephanie Sheh, also voices Tomoe Tachibana, a character from the Trauma Center game Trauma Team. Both Etrian Odyssey and Trauma Center are developed by ATLUS. *Our wiki's estimation for Frederica's eye color is #00DDFF. This is most likely (and definitely) incorrect, but we're sure it's somewhere around there. Gallery FredericaIrvingArtwork.png|Official artwork of Frederica Irving. Frederica2.png|Official artwork. 『新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女』ＴＶＣＭ|Frederica in a promotional video. FredericaVSsandfish.jpg|Frederica fighting a Sandfish. For the complete gallery of Frederica, please visit Frederica Irving/Gallery. Category:Characters